Wild Hogs
" |image = Hogs.png |caption = The infestation spreads. |director = Griffith Kimmins |writer = Brad Neely (story, teleplay), Jack Kukoda (teleplay) |date = November 24, 2013 |starring = * Frank * Pony * Steve |prev = "Prank Week" |next = "A Gentleman's Bet"}} "Wild Hogs" is the tenth episode of Season 2 and the twentieth episode of China, IL. This episode marks the Season 2 finale. Summary Wild hogs invade town. Plot The history professors get suggestion boxes, and Steve tampers with Frank's. Seeing Flip Flop take notice of this, Steve asks him to keep this secret, but Flip Flop eyes the box in a malicious manner. Meanwhile, while guiding a foreign exchange student around campus, the Dean notices a hog nearby and grows fearful, then asks that Baby Cakes help the student settle into campus before darting away. Later at Town Bar, the history staff sans Frank gather to read their suggestions; most of them are dissatisfied with what they read due to students abusing this feature. Frank enters, donning flamboyant apparel; he notes that he takes seriously any advice given him. As the Dean notices more hogs around campus, Frank receives "advice" he's fat. A lawn inspector tells the Dean that the campus is being infested by brown hogs, and the Dean tells about a previous hog infestation—when he was a kid, he fell into a well where hogs lived. As they ran by, he became traumatized, and this feeling has remained with him ever since. Later, after a failed attempt to get the new student—nicknamed Aladdin by Baby Cakes—into a fraternity, Baby Cakes intends on building their own fraternity house on campus, completely oblivious to the current hog outbreak. On entering Town Bar, Steve notices his flamboyant brother is now anorexic and is drawing attention from a crowd. As Frank leaves for a self-purge, Flip Flop—while embracing his new girlfriend, Rhondonna—meets with Steve, pointing out Frank's gullibility. Steve orders Flip Flop to stop the act, but Flip Flop rejects the command and exits alongside Rhondonna. On campus, the Dean gathers Pony, Matt, Sammy and Falgot to combat the hogs, and Baby Cakes prepares his and Aladdin's fraternity house. The following day, the foursome on hog patrol gather the hogs and capture them in a pen. Sammy suggests waiting for "magic hour," then killing the "queen hog," thinking the entire tribe of hogs will die, only to be rejected by Falgot. Pony, who's in charge of the group, commands them to seal off the cafeteria, but by the time they arrive, the hogs are causing rampant chaos. Sammy gets injured, and the others open fire on the hogs. Matt leads more hogs into the building, and Pony kills them all with fire and cooking oil. The Smiths go shopping at Food 4 Thought—Frank slimmer than ever before—but hogs cause chaos there as well. Hog patrol kills those hogs as well, but the now-sextet find the need to find higher ground when the hogs barricade the entry. As the hogs multiply, the combatants climb atop the store shelves and through the ceiling. By the time the six warriors reach the roof, the herd is gigantic. The building starts collapsing when the hogs eat through the walls, and Pony instructs the crew to zip-line to Baby Cakes' fraternity house. Before such is executed, frightened cries are heard—they're coming from Flip Flop and Rhondonna. Falgot fires a grappling hook and rope to the couple's whereabouts and, alongside Sammy, zip-lines there. The other four follow suit but fall off the rope when Food 4 Thought collapses. On the ground, Pony and Matt open fire on the hogs, Pony commanding the others to help get her, Matt and the Smiths back to higher ground. Using the rope and grappling hook, Flip Flop gets the rest of hog patrol to where his girlfriend, Falgot and Sammy are. The octet then zip-line to Baby Cakes' fraternity house, Pony demanding entry. The hogs climb one over another, and they capture Rhondonna and eat her alive. When threatened by Pony, Baby Cakes grants entry to the now-seven people. When asked for ideas, Sammy restates her "queen hog" theory. The queen lies deep in the den, which is guarded by three "guarding hogs." As stated before, the death of the queen hog during "magic hour" yields the death of the entire hog herd. Falgot rejects the idea once more, but Pony insists they abide by it and confiscates Frank's food, stating his skinny figure is necessary for Sammy's plan. Pony completes the plan of attack—she and Frank seek the queen hog while the other seven keep the guards distracted. The nonet lower themselves from the frat house, clearing a path through the herd to the hog den. While seven of the combatants keep the guards distracted, Pony and Frank make sure there are no hogs near the den. Once the coast is clear, Frank crawls through the tunnels of the den, being just skinny enough to navigate them. Inside the heart of the den, Frank plants a bomb next to the queen, and when the bomb explodes, it kills the queen and consequently all other hogs. Walking home, Steve warns Flip Flop that, as revenge for his "suggestions," he had waste management fill the latter's house with debris. Entering Flip Flop's house, the prof.-student duo discover the debris attracted hogs, which killed Flip Flop's parents. The Dean, having hidden out back during the invasion, strolls through campus when he hears sucking noises. He tracks down the sound and sees it is Frank and a new pack of hogs drinking a new queen's milk. The babies attack the Dean as an apathetic Frank looks on. Trivia * The Dean's "off mode" features him powering off as if he were a robot. * Running Gags: ** Characters doing a "loving cup"—they drink from the same glass of alcohol simultaneously, cheek-to-cheek, to relieve anger. Those who do one are: **# Pony and Frank **# Pony and Baby Cakes **# Steve and Flip Flop ** Pony calling Flip Flop and others "pink boys," claiming it "just sounds good." ** The Dean pushing aside nearby students. * This episode is a reference to the 2007 film Wild Hogs. It's mentioned by name by Sammy. * The guarding hogs are William H. Macy, Martin Lawrence and Tim Allen, while the queen hog is Jon Travolta. All four hogs are named after starring actors of aforementioned film. When Sammy brings up the queen hog, the others—save for Frank—confusedly question if she means John Travolta. * Buck Wild is mentioned by Pony. * Frank somehow got his professorship back after the events of "Prank Week". * Pony calling Frank a "Greased Witherspoon" is a reference to actress Reese Witherspoon. * A color edit of Jen can be seen cheering when the town triumphs over the hogs. * Flop Flop loses his parents and girlfriend in this episode. * Aladdin's real name is never revealed. * One of the extras from Baby Cakes' commercial in "Surfer God" reappears at Town Bar as Flip Flop and Steve argue. * This episode marks Wendeloquence and Sturd's last appearances. Quotes :Frank: his penis I know what you're thinking: this can't get any sweeter, but hey—even the Constitution gets amended. ---- :Flip Flop: Steve tamper with Frank's suggestion box Swinging for that low-hanging fruit, yo? ---- :Baby Cakes: a foreign exchange student I'm gonna call you Aladdin, 'cause there is no way that isn't who you are. :Aladdin: Actually, my name is— :Baby Cakes: Okay, this whole place was built on a Native American burial ground, but I guess that can be said for all the places in America. ---- :history staff discuss improper use of their new suggestion boxes. :Pony: Steve, was your box full of sex stuff? :Steve: When it comes to sex stuff, I fill the boxes. ---- :Baby Cakes: So frats, my genie here needs a hazing, and he needs the "'round-the-world" special. :Aladdin: I—I do not want to go around the world; we have only just met. :Fraternity Member: You're both morons—get the fuck out. ---- :Steve: All right, kid, no one fucks with a Smith. ---- :Falgot: What now, Captain Central America? ---- :Steve: I can't believe we almost died saving this piece of shit. :Flip Flop: Better watch it, old man. Nobody calls me a piece of shit unless I give them permission. Right, babe? :Rhondonna: That's right, you piece of shit. ---- :Sammy: an idea on how to kill the hogs It's just like the movie Wild Hogs. Legend has it, for every pack of pigs, there is one queen hog. :Aladdin/Baby Cakes/Falgot/Flip Flop/Matt/Pony/Steve: John Travolta? :Sammy: Exactly. ---- :Pony: I need you lathered up like a Greased Witherspoon. ---- :attack the Dean. :Frank: Indifferent That sucks. Characters Appearing * Abraham Lincoln * Aladdin * Anne Hong * Chinese Precious * Cravid * Crystal * Falgot * Flip Flop * Frank * Gwen * Jetta * Kim * Leonard * Matt * Pemsy * Pony * Rhondonna * Sammy * Spider * Stacy Megan * Stephen * Steve * Sturd * The Dean * Wendeloquence Gallery 20a.png|Steve tampers with Frank's suggestion box. 20b.png|The Dean notices the birth of a hog infestation. Erratic.png|Frank blindly follows any suggestion that enters his suggestion box... 20c.png|...no matter how absurd the suggestion may be. 20d.png|The Dean flashes back to the hog infestation that changed his life. 20e.png|Frank gets anorexia... 20f.png|...courtesy of Flip Flop. 20g.png|The Dean enlists the help of Pony, Matt, Sammy and Falgot. Aladdin.png|Baby Cakes establishes a fraternity with newcomer Aladdin. 20h.png|Steve plots his revenge on Flip Flop—even if it means getting the latter's parents involved. 20i.png|Hog patrol attack the herd. 20j.png|Frank loses even more weight. 20k.png|Hogs surround the Smiths. 20l.png|Hog patrol catch up with the Smiths. Hogs.png|The infestation grows to an enormous size 20m.png|Flip Flop and Rhondonna panic. 20n.png|The octet reach Baby Cakes and Aladdin's frat house. 20o.png|Rhondonna meets her death. 20p.png|Sammy will not let her voice go unheard; Pony agrees with Sammy's plan to attack the prospective "queen hog" in order to kill all hogs. 20q.png|The nonet carry out Sammy and Pony's plan. 20r.png|Frank plants the bomb. 20s.png|The hogs turn into ashes when the bomb explodes. 20t.png|Flip Flop loses his parents in addition to his girlfriend. 20u.png|Another pack of wild hogs forms. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2